Le jour où tu t'es réveillé, le monde a changé
by MiMiCafe
Summary: Harry n'est pas humain. Un jour il disparait, laissant tout derrière lui. Des personnes que tout le monde croient morte reviennent, des secrets sont révélés et quand les sentiment apparaissent... ça fait un beaux désordre. HP/DM, RW/BZ, SS/NL, OC/SB
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfic. Tout les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling, sauf quelques OC. Je ne m'inspire pas vraiment des tomes pour mes histoire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le plus grand match de quidditch de l'année. Les Serpentars affronteraient les Griffondors pour la dernière fois. Mais depuis quelque temps, un sentiment de haine flottait dans l'air. Sans aucune raison, les professeurs et les élèves avait commencés à détester Harry. Tout le monde le poussait et parlait dans son dos. Le jeune homme brun savait qui faisait ça. Il savait que cette haine n'était pas normale et en cherchant dans la bibliothèque, il avait trouvé explication. Ce sentiment était produit pas l'esprit de la violence. Comment il le savait? Simple, il en était un. Mais ça, il vous l'expliquera plus tard. Un match de quidditch était prévu le lendemain. Espérons que rien de fâcheux ne se passera.

Le match commença, les balais volait, les souaffles marquaient. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Ron décide d'envoyer un cognard sur Harry. Bientôt, celui-ci du éviter les balles de tous les joueurs. Un cognard l'atteint au visage. Avant de tomber de son balai, Harry aperçu quelqu'un qui fuyait dans la forêt. Nathan, l'esprit de la violence, a encore frappé...

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le sentiment de haine disparu. Toutefois, il était trop tard, Harry s'écrasa au sol. Sa magie commença à s'échapper quand les élèves s'approchèrent de lui. Hermione voulu poser sa main sur lui mais elle se brula. Minerva arriva en courant.

- QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE CHERCHER L'INFIRMIÈRE, TOUT DE SUITE.

Elle se pencha sur le corps inerte d'Harry. Elle voulut lui donner les premiers soins mais sa magie refusait de marcher. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- ÇA NE MARCHE PAS!

Le corps d'Harry convulsait. On pouvait voir tous ses muscles se contracter. Les élèves étaient apeurés. Par leurs fautes, le brun allait peut-être mourir. Personne n'aperçut la silhouette, toute de noir vêtu, qui s'approchait du corps. Une main puissante força un chemin dans la foule. Il se pencha et prit Harry des mains du professeur.

- Laisser-moi faire, reculez tous!

Il plaça ses mains le long du corps et récita quelques incantations inconnues de tous. Harry se calma et ouvrit les yeux.

- Si-Simon?

Ledit Simon le regarda gentiment.

- Oui Harry, c'est moi. Ne craint rien, tout est fini.

Le brun regarda la foule qui se rapprocha,

- Il n'a plus l'air de m'en vouloir.

- ouais, Nathan les a contrôlés.

Ron s'accroupit a côté de son ami.

- Je suis désoler Harry, j'ai jamais voulu te faire ça... Acceptes-tu mes excuses?

- Oui Ron.

Simon aida Harry à se relever. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers la forêt.

- Il est ici, Hein?

Simon le regarda, inquiet.

- Oui, ils ont eu peur pour toi.

Harry tourna sa tête vers la foule.

- Croit-tu qu'ils peuvent venir, les humains sont tellement impressionnable.

Hermione le regarda de travers.

- Je peux savoir qui tu appelles "humain impressionnable"? De quoi tu parles avec ce "Simon"? On aimerai savoir un peu!

Harry baissa la tête, avait-il le droit de les renseigner? Que dirait Simon? Et Axel?

- Je... Je ne peux pas vous dire beaucoup.

- ça nous suffira.

- Et bien... euh... je vous présente Simon, dit-il en faisant un geste vers l'autre, c'est... euh... mon frère.

La foule resta quelque temps silencieux, le temps de comprendre, et un grand "PARDON" se fit entendre.

- C'est quoi cette connerie, tout le monde sais que tu es sans famille Harry, alors ne va pas nous dire que c'est ton frère. déclara Hermione.

- Hermione a raison, c'est totalement stupide ce que tu dis.

Les conversations allait bon train dans la foule, certain le prenait pour fou, d'autre se foutait carrément de lui. Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Deux bras puissant entourèrent son torse.

-Ce n'est rien Harry...

Le brun se tourna vers Simon.

- Oui c'est quelque chose, mes meilleurs amis sont en train de me croire fou! Si je leur disais toute la vérité, que croirait tu qu'il se passerait!

Harry avait crié tellement fort que sa voix avait étouffé les rires.

- Quelle vérité, Potter? demanda un Serpentard.

- Je... rien...

- Oui Harry, quelle vérité. Parle, nous sommes tous curieux.

Harry commença à paniquer.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, je ne VEUX rien vous dire.

Un serpentard attrapa son poignet et le tira dans la foule.

- Parle, nous voulons tout savoir.

- NON, LACHEZ-MOI!

Son cri résonna au loin et tout le monde se tu. Harry se libera.

- Jamais vous ne comprendriez si je vous disais tout.

Il recula vers Simon. Des larmes menaçaient de couler. Les professeurs commençaient à arriver. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry et voulu poser sa main sur son épaule. Le brun se tassa rapidement.

- Ne me touchez pas...

Il partit se réfugier dans les bras de son frère. Et commença à supplier sans se soucier si les autres l'entendaient.

- Jamais ils ne comprendront, jamais ils ne se tairont, jamais. Ils vont vouloir me tuer, comme avant. Pitié Simon, ne me laisse pas ici, pas ici avec eux. S'il te plait...

Simon, en voyant la mine confuse des élèves, prit Harry dans ses bras. S'adressant à Dumbledore, il déclara.

- Harry va venir avec moi! Ici, c'est trop dangereux. Vos élève l'ont emmené dans la première phase de transformation, espérons que je pourrais le calmer avant la deuxième. Sinon, priez...

Les deux frères commencèrent à s'éloigner. Sentant la colère monter en lui, Harry lança vers les élèves.

- Si vous voulez avoir des informations sur nous, venez dans la forêt et suivez les bleus. Par contre, vous avez une chance sur deux de survivre...

Et ils disparurent.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, alors en premier, je suis vraiment désolée de mon ÉNORME retard mais j'avais déja toute l'histoire en tête sauf cette partie.

J'espère que vous n'allez pas essayer de me tuer car la suite est pour demain.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

POV DRACO

3 mois, 3 putains de mois que Potter est partit. Même aujourd'hui, on en parle encore... comment il a pu nous faire ça...

Bien sûr, plusieurs personnes on pensées qu'il fallait aller dans le foret, après tout... Potter nous y avait invité mais il a clairement dit qu'on allait mourir, alors...

Peu de temps après l'autre Potter, Simon je crois, a averti Dumbledore qu'Harry était au stade trois. Il a aussi dit de ne pas rester dans le noir, pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, toutes les salles ont une source lumineuse qui dure éternellement. Pratique...

POV NARRATEUR

Tous les élèves était fébriles, des rumeurs courrait comme quoi on avait reçu des nouvelles des Potter. Bien installer pour le repas, chacun attendait le discourt du directeur. Quand celui-ci se leva, le silence se fit, lourd et stressant.

- mes chers amis, j'ai reçu hier des nouvelles importantes de la part des Potter, et je peux vous dire quelles sont... positive. Votre camarade a subit une transformation importante et est, comment dire, différent. Demain, il viendra au château avec quelques personnes et je vous prierais de bien vouloir rester entre les murs du château. Nous en sauront plus demain matin.

Il se rassit alors que la grande salle commença à devenir bruyante. La journée passa rapidement ainsi que la nuit.

...

Dumbledore et quelque professeurs attendait dans la cour, les élèves s'agglutinait autour des fenêtres pour assister à l'arrivée des esprits.

- Regarder! s'écria quelqu'un en pointant la foret.

En effet, plusieurs silhouettes capuchonnée et marchant lentement s'approchait du groupe de professeurs. On pouvait distinguer 2 adultes, certainement Harry et Simon, une toute petite ombre, un enfant?, et ce qui ressemblait à un chien. L'ensemble s'arrêta et les adultes retirèrent leur capuche.

- bien le bonjour, directeur, je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir.

- bienvenu à toi, Harry, voudrait tu renter pour parler?

- je ne sais pas... j'ai un peu peur pour mes "invités".

- Ne vous en fait pas, nous veillerons à leur sécurité.

- bien... rentrons.

Harry, Simon, l'enfant et le chien rentrèrent dans le château, sous le regard de la moitié de l'école.

* * *

Je sais que c'est pas beaucoup mais la suite est pour demain.

Bon baiser de MiMiCafe


	3. Chapter 3

- Vous devez avoir faim! Déclara le directeur, Venez donc dans la grande Salle.

Après avoir consulté Simon du regard, Harry répondit positivement. Il se pencha vers l'enfant.

- Si tu veux Axel, tu peux sortir avec Castiel dehors.

L'enfant hocha la tête et sortit de l'école où quelque curieux regardait l'animal qui l'avait accompagné. C'était un magnifique loup rouge aux yeux turquoise. Axel monta sur son dos et partit vers la forêt.

Tous étaient installés sur les bancs devant un immense repas. Certain mangeais, mais la plupart regardais les nouveaux venus. Simon s'était placer proche de la porte et surveillait les élèves de regard sérieux.

- Dit-nous Harry, pourquoi tu es partit? Demanda Ron

- Oui, nous étions très inquiets pour toi! Enchaina Hermione.

Harry soupira, ça allait être long à expliquer.

- Je suis partit parce que j'étais en colère et que je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je suis un esprit, après Merlin, c'est nous les plus fort, rien ne peut nous arrêter. Il y a trois étapes étape dans la transformation d'un esprit.

- La première est la croissance, comme vous. Pendant cette étape, nous apprenons à contrôler nos différents pouvoirs. Nous les esprits sommes très différents de vous. Durant nos premiers jours de vie, nous grandissons extrêmement vite. Après une semaine, nous avons la taille d'un enfant de 5 ans. Nous arrêtons alors de grandir pour nous soumettre à notre apprentissage. Après certain temps on recommence à grandir.

- La seconde n'est pas aussi complexe, il s'agit de l'éveil. Pour moi, c'est arriver pendant le match de quidditch, quand vous étiez contrôler par Nathan. On se sent mal, tous nos sentiment sont amplifier et on commence à devenir en colère. Comme ça, sans raison.

Il fit une pause. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui fit signe de continuer. La salle était silencieuse, tout le monde écoutait ce qu'il disait.

- La dernière étape est la plus dangereuse et c'est pour ça que je suis partit. C'est la … Mutation. On commence à voir nos signes ou si vous préférez, nos marques. Selon nos pouvoirs, on peut avoir des ailes, des griffes, des tatouages, on peut se transformer aussi mais c'est plus rare. Nous changeons radicalement de personnalité et souvent c'est très mauvais pour notre entourage. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi, vous seriez déjà tous mort.

La foule frémit.

- Harry?

- Oui Ginny?

- Comment tu étais? Je veux dire, quel sont tes signes?

Harry réfléchit.

- Je ne suis pas un esprit normal. Je suis le dernier héritier, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

- Pourquoi? Demanda un serpentar.

- Parce que je ne suis pas le représentant d'une seule matière comme mon frère, je suis tout : la magie, les animaux, les roches, les arbres. Je suis un concentré de pouvoir. Je suis le plus puissant de tous et je peux être très dangereux.

Simon s'approcha et posa se main sur les épaules du brun.

- On devrait rentrer, tu as utilisé beaucoup trop de magie pour t'expliquer.

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Je voudrais tellement rester ici, parler avec mes amis et reprendre les cours.

Son frère soupira.

- Tu les verras bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis, tu te rappelles ce que Francis a dit?

- Oui

- Alors Vien.

Harry se leva et regarda ses amis.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je viendrais. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Les 2 esprits disparurent.

**La semaine d'après.**

Les griffondors et les serpentars se rendaient dans les cachots pour le cours de potion. En rentrant, Neville ne pus s'empêcher de jeter un regard au professeur. Il se savait gay depuis plusieurs mois et avait finalement accepté son attirance pour l'homme en noir. Pendant qu'il sortait tous ses ingrédients pour la recette, quelqu'un le poussa et la moitié de ses affaires tombèrent dans le chaudron qui commença à bouillir fortement. Neville était paniqué, une fumé opaque commença à remplir la salle de classe, étouffant au passage tous ses occupants.

- Sortez tous, maintenant, cria Severus.

La fumé prit vie et trouva intéressante la réserve de potion dangereuse du prof. Quand elle atteint la poudre d'explosif, une gigantesque explosion se produisit. Heureusement, la moitié du château avait déjà été évacué et attendait la suite. Quelques murs tombèrent et les élèves purent voir de hautes flammes dans le ciel. Toute l'école fut évacuée. Entassé en petit groupe, les élèves angoissait.

- Si l'école disparait, que fait-on? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Harry avait dit qu'il serait là pour nous, où est-il maintenant?

Pendant se temps, personne n'avait vu les ombre volant dans le ciel. Ce n'est que lorsque des sort puissants furent lançer que tout le monde reconnu Harry et Simon qui luttait contre le feu et la fumé. Petit à petit, on pu voir le château. Presque entièrement détruit, il était maintenant impossible d'y retourner. Harry se posa sur le sol et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

- L'école est détruite, qu'aller-vous faire maintenant?

- Nous ne savons pas Harry, nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Il va falloir renvoyer tout le monde chez eux.

Des cri s'élevèrent de la foule, l'idée n'avait pas l'air de faire L'hunanimité. Harry se tourna vers Simon. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt.

- N'y pense même pas Harry!

- Mais ce sont mes amis et j'ai promit de toujours les aider alors…

- Et où veux tu les mettre, ô grand Potter, Nous n'avons pas assez de place dans le manoir.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, maintenant tout le monde comptait sur lui.

- Tu te souviens Simon, toute les pièces du manoir sont construite comme la salle sur demande et nous avons infiniment de place au village. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Simon capitula enfin, harry se lança un sonorus.

- Nous avons trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez continuer vos études, mais ce sera un peu différent. Nous allons tous transplaner, ne vous en faite pas , ce n'est pas douloureux.

Harry leva ses mains en l'air et le paysage devin blanc. A peine 2 seconde après une forêt magnifique apparu autour d'eux.

- Je vous demanderai de me suivre.

L'immense groupe marchait lentement sur le chemin qui déboucha sur la grande place d'un petit village.

- SONIA, SONIA VIEN ICI! Cria Harry.

Une jeune femme qu'on aurait dit sortit d'un film en noir et blanc arriva et joggant.

- Oui harry, que puis-je pour toi?

- Je voudrait que tu prenne tout les élève de 1ère a 6e années avec toi, installe-les dans les chambre d'amis du 5e étages du manoir. Il pourrons se promener comme il veulent après.

- Bien maitre, dit-elle en fesant une révérence.

Les élèves partit, Malfoy s'approcha d'harry et lui demanda, l'air menaçant.

- Et nous Potter, ne nous dit pas que nous dormons a la belle étoile.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Change de ton Malfoy ou les autres vont penser que tu m'attaque.

- Et alors?

- Tu va mourir. Et pour répondre a ta question, vous ne dormirez pas dehors. Ce n'est pas digne de vous. Vous êtes tous mes invité, vous viendrez chez moi.

Le brun les entraina dans les rue et s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison.

- Voici ma maison. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas comment marche une sale sur demande, il suffit de penser a quelque chose et ça apparait.

Ils rentrèrent tous et Harry ouvrit une porte. Un long couloir apparu avec plein de porte à numéro. L'endroit était décorer des couleurs des poufsouffle.

- Voici le dortoir des jaune et noir, installez-vous comme vous voulez.

Le même manège pour les Seirdaigle. Se fut au tour des Serpentards, Harry ouvrit une autre porte, se ne fut pas un couloir qui apparu mais un somptueux salon dont les murs avait des portes.

- Comme vous n'êtes pas beaucoup, je vous est rajoutez plus de luxe. Installez-vous…

Les Serpentard entrèrent. En effet, a cause de ma guerre, seul Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy et 2 autre serpend était rester du bon côté. Tout les autres était du coté de Voldemort.

- Et bien Potter, Ont peut dire que tu a bon gout, la déco est parfaite. Lança Malfoy.

- Merci Malfoy.

Harry continua son chemin et montra leur dortoir au griffondor. Après il se tourna vers le corps enseignant.

- Le 3e étage vous est réserver, vous pouvez choisir les chambre qui vous conviennent. Pour vous directeur, je vous laisse le dernier étage en totalités.

Les professeurs se dirigeait déjà vers les escalier et Severus n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- PROFESSEUR ROGUE!

Ce dernier se tourna.

- Si vous voulez, il y a des chambres au sous-sol ainsi qu'un labo.

Harry cru voir un semblant de sourir passer sur son visage.

- Parfait, je vous suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco était coucher son « nouveau » lit et réfléchissait, le visage crispé.

**- Tu penses encore à Potter, hein?** Demanda blaise

Pas de réponse.

**- T'a pas à avoir honte de répondre.**

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

**- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est mon pire ennemi depuis la 1****e**** alors ça m'étonnerai vraiment si il m'aime.**

**- Mais tu l'aime toi. Je pense que tout peut arriver, si tu réagis au lieu de devenir dépressif.**

**- D'accord, mais comment je fais ça, J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça.**

Blaise réfléchit.

**- Arrête de l'insulter et on verra après pour la suite.**

**- Ok, je vais essayer…**

Neville fit apparaitre des vêtements dans sa chambre. Harry lui avait dit qu'il y avait des serres dans le jardin et il voulait aller voir quelles sortes de plante les esprits faisaient pousser. Vêtu d'un tablier, il se rendit dans la cour et rentra dans le premier bâtiment de verre qu'il vu. Il marchait entre les tables de travail quand il remarqua qu'il faisait affreusement chaud. Il retira son chandail et se retrouva torse nu. Soudain, il sursauta, la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Rogue. Neville était rouge comme une tomate.

**- Bonjour M. Longdubat, que faite-vous ici?**

**- Je… Je regarde les plantes, c'est ma passion, et vous?**

**- J'ai besoin de racine de pousse blanche, M. Potter a dit qu'il y en avait ici.**

**- Je crois qu'il y en a là-bas.** Répondit Neville en prenant la main de son professeur et en le tirant dans la direction indiqué.

Neville était en train de bruler sur place, il avait pris automatiquement cette main et il n'était pas habituer à un tel rapprochement. Severus le suivait docilement, son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner quand Neville l'avait touché. Ça peau était tellement douce et le fait qu'il soit torse nu n'aidait pas vraiment. Ils marchèrent ainsi entre les tables, main dans la main, et s'arrêtèrent devant de belle fleur blanche. Le griffondor lâcha la main du professeur et commença à chercher quelque chose.

**- Que cherchez-vous, Longdubat ?**

**- Des belles pousses, il faut que ce soit parfait pour la potion…**

Quand Neville en trouva enfin il se tourna vers Rogue.

**- Quelle quantité vous en faut-il ?**

**- À peu près 1kg.**

Neville enfila ses gants et lui montra comment on les déracinait sans les briser. Quand ce fut au tour de Severus, celui-ci tira trop fort et la pousse se désagrégea dans sa main.

**- Pas comme ça professeur…**

L'élève se plaça devant l'homme, lui prit le pot des mains et se rapprocha pour lui montrer.

**- Il faut tirer tout doucement, imaginez que c'est la personne que vous aimez le plus… Comme ceci.** Expliqua-t-il en tirant délicatement sur la pousse.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur travail. 1h après, il avait fini.

**- Et bien professeur, le truc que je vous ai donné a l'air de vous avoir aidé.**

**- En effet... Merci.**

Neville se figea, le professeur ne disait absolument jamais merci. Ledit professeur remarqua son visage crispé.

**- Quelque chose vous dérange, Longdubat ?**

Le jeune garçon sursauta.

**- Non… non rien monsieur.**

Et il s'enfuit.

**- Drôle de gosse**, marmona Severus.

* * *

Suite à une review très encourageante (merci Tsu-Chou) j'ai décidée d'ajouter quelques personnages dont un gentil animagus. Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est...

Bonne soirée de la part de MiMiCafé


End file.
